Forgotten families
by POISONED-NINJA
Summary: as children the 9 jinchurichi were kidnapped and taken to the VHITH village hidden in the haze to be trained. but going from genin to chunin means an exam in konaha will they meet there parents? and what is oruchimaru up to?
1. the start

hi um this is mi first fanfiction :) please read it:P

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

'Thoughts.'

"Speaking."

"_**Summon stalking."**_

"NO! THEY TOOK MY BABIES!!!!" a red haired woman screamed which made her sleeping husband wake form his slumber and rush into the nursery.

"MINATO! they've taken them, someone took Naruto and Celeste." The red haired woman sobbed into her husbands shoulder as he comforted her.

"I will find them Kushina, I will find our children!" he vowed in an almost silent voice.

About 15 minutes later an emergency meeting was called to session with the kidnapping of not only Celeste and Naruto Namikaze but also Talia Hyuga and Kaiyan Uchia.

"THIS IS OUTRAGOUS HOKAGE SAMA!" a raven haired man stormed in the meeting room.

"WHEN AM I GOING TO GET MY CHILD BACK?!" a brown haired man yelled.

"HIZASHI! FAGUKA! PLEASE CALM DOWN!" Minato roared loud enough to wake the dead. "There have been reports that other children have been taken in all the other villages so don't act like this village was singled out because of your children! my first two children were also taken so don't start with me!"

"I'm sorry hokage sama but my wife is very distressed as I am sure Faguka's wife is. We would like the children to be found quickly by what ever means necessary." Hizashi sounded calmer but not completely yet.

"I will deploy what ever ninja's that are spare to find them, our allies are busy trying to find their children." Minato said sternly

Hizashi's wife suddenly spoke up "Is it true that our children were targeted because of what's in them?" she was silenced by Hizashi's hand in her face.

"I know that the others where also born with a mark dictating them to be jinchurichi." Faguka said informally which took the others by shock.

"We will find them; the village is already starting to assemble to find them even though they are our children." Minato said from the doorway, as he slowly walked out to address the entire leaf village that not on had the Namikaze children been kidnapped but a Hyuga and an Uchia.

Currently outside the villages on way to The Village Hidden In The Haze a ninja's clad in black skin tight clothing was running at a speed only the Yellow Flash could keep up.

TWO DAYS LATER

The ninjas had finally made it to the haze village and dropped the children off at an orphanage leaving a message in blood. Written on it was;

_Do not send out a delivery hawk, the children need the haze's master of nin to train them in the arts of being jinchurichi._

_The shaded masked warriors._

The Areokage agreed to take in the 9 children and that their existence should be sheltered and the master of nin would train them when they were 3.

SIXTH MOTHS LATER

"Hokage sama, all the villages have sent in a decision… they have decided to stop the major search and they will not be aiding the leaf village anymore." Izuki said as she had just come the message deciphering unit in the kage tower.

"I understand… tell the ANBU that they will be taking all their nins out of they search… I'm telling the village that the search will be scaled down to a low keyoperation, the children are to be declared M.F.H (missing from home) is that understood?" Minato said to Izuki in response she nodded bowed lightly and left.

"how am I going to explain this to Kushina?" he mumbled and jumped out of the window to go reassure his depressed wife.

IN THE HAZE

"What are their names?" a green haired woman said while she nursed a small red haired boy with the kanji 'love' written on his temple.

"You are holding is Gaara, he is from the sand village and is the son of the kazekage and his wife" the Areokage said to the nurse.

"You'll find they're new last names on the file you will be given and my wife will be here to help soon" with that the Areokage left the nursery.

*~*3 years later*~*

The children were already being trained by the master nin and were progressing fast for their age.

*~*10 years later*~*

In the leaf village

"It was on this day 13 years ago that the 9 children were taken from the villages against their will" the hokage said in front the entire leaf village "But in one week the chunin exams will be held and the Village Hidden In The Haze will be participating which will be a great honor they will be sending 3 teams of 3, so we must not dwell on the past and strive for the future. Long live the leaf!" the village cried out in agreement with the hokage. The hokage left to greet the 3 teams.

(FLASH-BACK-NO-JUTSU)

*~* 5 months ago*~*

"Pleas allow us to go to the chunin exam master, we would like to excel our training from genin to chunin please, please, we ask you please allow us to go to the chunin exams in Konaha." A blonde boy with baby blue eyes looked up at the master nin.

"You know all of your parents will be there and you will to be able to talk to them unless they initiate it" the master looked down on the baby blue orbs in the young boys face.

"I understand master, I speak on behalf of; Myself, Celeste, Gaara, Talia, Kaiyan, Garek, Noumea, Auron and Yana." The blonde said.

"I understand I give you my blessing to go to the chunin exams… Naruto."

The master stared at Naruto for a moment and continued "you can not do anything that would set you aside from the others that means you can't do Rasengan shuriken, and none of the whirlpool's lineage jutsus understood?"

His question was met by a mumbled agreement from Naruto.

"Tell the others that they will be using the Jutsus will NOT be they're inherited jutsus that means no sand for Gaara got it Naruto?" master nin spoke in a stern tone.

"Yes master." With that Naruto bowed lightly and left.

"Naruto!, what did he say?" a red headed girl said.

"Pack your toot brushes people in five months we will be going to the leaf village for the chunin exams" Naruto said that only to continue with the regulations " We will not be able to use our lineage justus and Gaara that means no sand" to which Naruto herd a loud disapproving grunt from Gaara.

"Get ready people this may be the ONLY chance we get to see our parents"

*~*present time*~*

"This should be interesting…" Celeste said from under her violet mask.

"Very" Talia said from behind her light red mask

Naruto walked up to greet the hokage, 'very interesting…' he thought

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

please read nd rate.

(and ur flames will be used to make smores X))


	2. the next day

HELLO!!!! It's me that's right me!

Previously on Forgotten Families –

"This should be interesting…" Celeste said from under her violet mask.

"Very" Talia said from behind her light red mask

Naruto walked up to greet the hokage, 'very interesting…' he thought

"Hello, I assume you're the… leader of the teams?" Minato said while checking the young boys physique; well built, muscled all in all a good ninja.

"I am, I am Tuni Rubi of the Haze village. I am pleased to finally meet Konaha's yellow flash." Naruto said keeping a cool façade up, he was now Tuni Rubi of the Haze Village.

"I will get one of the ANBU to show you to your rooms please follow them with haste." Minato said ' why does he feel so familiar?' Minato asked himself.

"This way please" a puff of smoke and a second later a silver haired ANBU appeared.

"Lead the way" Celeste said from under her mask.

The ANBU waited for confirmation from 'Tuni'

"By all means do not mind Tess she's a loud mouth." 'Tuni' said a glare clear even from underneath his dark orange mask.

"Very well let's go" the silver haired ANBU (can u guess who it is yet?) said and led the 3 teams to their rooms.

"The first test start tomorrow be ready Ibiki doesn't like to be kept waiting". With that the ANBU made his way down the hall and disappeared.

~*~ the next day~*~

"GET UP YOU HEFFA!" a green haired girl said as she tried to wake up Celeste.

"NNN go away I dun' wanna' go play with the carnivorous bastards out there" a fuzzy red head popped up to greet the green combed back hair which was in a long ponytail.

"Don't make me go get Kaiyan, and she'll get her amaterasu on to you."

The green haired girl said causing Celeste to bolt upright and look round to find her clothes (her day clothes u FCKN pervs) lazily she got out of bed and ran to the shower.

"Good it's free" Celeste said in a hushed tone 'Today it's the start of Tess Hizike. Goodie! Why can't I have a normal life with normal parents!' she thought to herself.

With that she put up her hair and got undressed and went into the shower to perfect her cover.

Teams assembled outside the classroom which was guarded by to Junín's.

"I'm sorry but you can't go in here." One said

"You can't do that!, our sensei's signed us up for the Chunin exam you can't do th—" a boy dressed in a green spandex suit was cut off by 9 people coming up the stairs (OMG ima bout to explain what there wearing so bear with me plz :D) slowly.

Everyone gasped at what they were wearing.

A black haired girl (Kaiyan) was wearing a short pair of tight jean like pants (^.^ skinnies :P) a black t-shirt with chains hanging around the neck and edges she had a long pair of black leather boots on with 5 cm meter high boots. Her face was covered by a blood red mask.

A spiky blonde (Naruto) wore a fish net t-shirt with chains hanging from various parts (of the shirt) and a pair of long black cargo pants that were loose around his legs. He wore normal shinobi sandals and his face was shrouded by an orange mask.

A red haired girl (Celeste) wore a tight black shirt that stop just below her cleavage to reveal a belly ring that shone red in the light. She wore a pair of knee length black tights with black shinobi sandals. She wore a dark violet mask.

A green haired (Yana) girl wore black everything (she's weird lol) except her mask which was a bright green much the color of her hair.

A short red haired boy (Garra) wore a tan shirt and standard shinobi shoes and long black shorts his face was covered by a sand colored mask.

A brown head (Auron) was wearing a tight brown top with black splatters and a long pair of navy blue shorts which baggily covered his legs his feet were covered in black shinobi shoes his face covered by a cream colored mask.

A bright brown haired girl (Talia) wore a fish net t-shirt with a black shirt over it she wore knee high black cargo pants and a pair of closed in denim covered shoes (connies ^.^) that covered the rest of her legs she wore a black mask.

A orange haired girl (Noumea) was wearing all navy green (shoes included) and a navy green mask to match.

A silver haired boy (Garek) was wearing a fishnet shirt with black cargo pants (ankle- length) and standard shinobi black sandals and a dark blue mask.

Whispers immerged from the crowed of genins some of the fan girls of the leaf sighed and said 'I'm in love!'.

"Where are they going?, aren't the here for the exams?" a pink haired girl said as the 9 boys and girls walked past the crowed.

As the reached the stairs, 'Tuni' stopped and allowed the other 8 to pass him before he went he dispelled the illusions by snapping his fingers saying only "We are going to the right floor you fuckwits." And with a gust of wind 'Tuni' was gone.

Everyone turned and looked in disbelief at the door that had the sign 3-D and not 4-D, they'd been tricked and the trick not found out by them but one of the highest ranking villages genins al in about 10 minutes. They were ashamed of themselves.

They made their way upstairs to the ACTUAL testing room to find only the hazes' teams there. Good they weren't the only ones who got fooled.

"ALRIGHT YOU LOT GET YOUR ASSES IN YOUR SEATS NOW!" a man crashed threw the door and yelled. " I am Ibiki Morino. The first test instructor. (goes onto explaining all the rules of the first exam MMMKKK!)

And if I catch any of you cheating it's goodbye for you… and your team" many of the genin from Konaha gasped at the concept of failing their team.

A sheet was handed out and they were told to start.

I'm so mean ima leave you hanging… wait nobody even reads this! Oh well…

Signing out :~POISONED NINJA~


	3. the day after

Wow! Chapter 3 yes! I'm good I'm good!

The start of the first exam…

The jinchurichi had an ability that not even their master knew about.

No matter how far apart they were still connected via a mind link which made the first exam a breeze. They were all done in about 20 minutes without any of them getting caught. The instructors were amazed.

The final question came up and only 15 teams made it through.

"Alright all you little dumb ass's get to the forbidden forest entrance gates! NOW!!!!" she yelled as she broke through the door (that poor door TT~TT) with that the haze teams were gone in a puff of smoke leaving even the instructors in awe.

~*~at the forbidden forest entrance~*~  
"Oh my god Sakura you like him as well? ME TOO!" a blonde haired squealed in the process of hugging a pink girl. To which a raven haired only rolled his eyes and walked off to find less dumb bitches.

(Anko goes through explaining everything n they get their scrolls and go to the gates) the three haze teams were let into the forest first to start off with.

"We are already half way through the forest Naruto; can we all have a break yet?" Kaiyan asked her voice slightly muffled from behind her mask.

"For the last time my name is Tuni! not Naruto!, if any one hears you say that name in this village and someone hears it, it will go straight to him and there will be a full scale sear -- " a scream was heard from the distance.

"T, baby see what's happening please" Tuni said while gesturing to Talia who took this notion and activated her bloodline trait, and looking around only to reply; "we must go now!, there are 3 groups heading for us and they want our scrolls, and I've got our two what about you guys?" her forwardness was answered by two mumbled 'I got them in mi pouch' from two of the others.

"I'll take lead, let's go!" Tuni (Tuni is Naruto's undercover name) yelled as he leapt up onto a massive old tree and began running on thin air(not really he's going along the branches so fast you can barley see him) (. omg I wanna be Talia, and I know I've made Naruto cooler in this if ya dunn like it SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!)

"OH GOODIE! as if my feet aren't already hurting your planning on taking lead!" Kaiyan said a she leapt off the ground to start after Naruto.

^~^ with Sasuke's team^~^

"Hey Sasuke! I have a question." Sakura Haruno said as she ran up beside her team mate Sasuke Uchiha.

"What do you want?" Sasuke said as he turned around to face Sakura.

"I was wondering…" she started "do you have any advice on how to get someone you've never met, oh let's say just for example the guy from the haze with the blond hair… how would you go getting his attention?" Sakura finished her question with a blush.

"First of all" a voice which was not Sasuke's came from behind her. Sakura pivoted and came face to face with a violet mask and a stream of red hair behind it. "don't be a stupid little fan girl who's to good for the guy that actually like you, um and the reason you'll never catch his attention is because you flatter than a poverty stricken rain boy!" she said and with that the masked ninja jumped into the tree and sat down.

"And what's with this sudden jump from the Uchiha boy to Tuni?" she asked flatly, not really expecting a rational answer from probably the leafs #1 fan girl.

"I know in my heart that Sasuke is not the one for me but what's his name ummmm…. Oh yeah TUNI! Tuni is the one for me." Sakura said and pointed her finger at the masked girl.

"Okay sweetie can I give you a little tip?" she stopped to see if Sakura wanted the advice, she was rewarded with a nod. "Don't go after Tuni he already has half of our village lining up to date him… and he already has a girlfriend." She finished blankly. With this new information she pointed a finger at the masked nin and yelled "I BET YOUR LEADING THE LINE UP YOU WANT HIME ALL TO YOURSELF… DON'T YOU!?"

This little shouting fest brought out a giggle from the masked girl.

"Me? Why would I go after my own brother I'm not inbred." She laughed as she slowly got up from her sitting spot " Oh yeah… and before I go…" she rummaged in one of her man pockets on her shorts and pulled out an earth scroll and threw it to Sasuke.

"how do we know this is a real earth scroll?" he asked as he glared at the scroll with a suspicious look.

"hey are you doubting me?... any way we need you to get through coz' tuni wants to verse you if possible" she said pointing at Sasuke who only looked up and stared at her.

"It is likely someone will try to steal our scrolls due to them not having one." Sai said finally coming into the conversation.

"Don't worry we won't be far away from you and anyways I wanna meet you older brother Sasuke I want to see the one person to reach ANBU before age 15" she said as she disappeared.

"Sounds like we just made an ally today" Sai said as he walked up to Sasuke and grabbed the scroll and put it in his pocket which was sealed by a small ink dot (.??? dunn ask).

"We best be going" Sai said as he walked further away from his two team mates.

Sasuke's famous grunt was the only answer that Sai got as his team mates rushed up to him.

^~^2nd day in the forbidden forest^~^

"Foods ready!" Tess yelled as she took the pot off the fire and served the food out to the rest of the eight jinchurichi.

"we leave after a night of rest one team will be on watch at all time." Tuni said as he got up and went to find a good spot to keep watch.

"2 hour watch intervals starting with my team then Garra's team and then it will be Gerek's team is that clear?" Tuni said as he leapt up into a giant tree after observing it's height for a long while.

While eight mumbles of 'crystal' were heard Celeste and Talia found a hig tree and took up watch for two of the longest hours of they're lifes knowing that somewhere in that large village their parents slept peacefully thinking that their children were either a- dead or b- living happily with a faily who knows nothing of their origins.

"OI! Gaara your teams turn to watch now!" an unmasked Naruto said as he shook Garra awake.

"Okay, don't get your panties in a wad you." Garra said lifting from his state of sleep and unmerged from the tree which was currently the sleeping courters for the nine jinchurichi.

Getting up and sending a signal to his teammates (Garek and Kaiyan) he lest to find a spot to take watch with his teammates.

End of chappy guys!

Signing out: Poisonedninja *lol*


	4. the destructo time

Hi hi omg I can't believe im on the fourth chapter of this I never thought Id get the 1st out :D neways one of the reasons im writing two chapters in one day I because mi internet is down TT~TT BUT DON'T FRET if your reading this my net came back on  newho on with the story lol and if I use any thing of yours ( e.g. come on what have you got to lose? etc. {off a quiz of QUIZILLA}) I am truly sorry but if I think its funny I'll use it. And I'll even change it if you don't want it put up on here or ill advertise your link (-.-' oh man ima stop talking and go on with story and stop wasting your time with this.)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except mi imagination its quite sad really

(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))

^~^ 3rd day in the forbidden forest^~^

"Sasuke I'm so thirsty do you have any water in you carrier?" Sakura said as she ran up beside Sasuke who replied.

"Yes I do and no you are not getting it, you had five litres for 3 days and today is the last day I need this water. Go ask Sai if he has any water I need this water." Sasuke said repeating the most important thing twice.

"Hey Sai" Sakura called to which she was rewarded with a carrier of water throw at her in a backwards direction (Sai is leading the team).

*~* with the haze groups*~*

They were on a steady heading with only about thirty minutes until they reached the tower. (oh I know I haven't put any fighting in this but be patient oh and I will not be describing the other teams I will write their names and If u dunn know them then stiff cookies)

"Tuni! Can you slow down a little?" Talia said as she stopped in mid air only to fall and land crouching on her feet.

"Anything wrong Lia?" Tuni asked concern clear in his voice.

"We will soon see." She said then quickly activated her bloodline jutsu.

Suddenly she jumped into the tree and sent the mental message 'We must hurry they are in trouble' then she was running through the trees again only this tie she was leading and all the jinchurichi following her.

"oh god." was all that Lia said as she stopped in mid step and stared at the scene unfolding before her. Sasuke Uchia was being held up by the throat by the Sanin Orochimaru and was gagging.

"We have to help _Tuni_" Lia said emphasizing the fake name part to which Naruto replied "No we do not----" he noticed Kaiyan running at the snake sannin and bolted for her only to stop and watch as she protected the haruno girl.

"Oh and nobody listens to me!, I am kinda' the leader of this little platoon." Naruto said annoyance clear in his voice.

"Shut up and help _Tuni_" Tess sneered towards her older sibling.

Naruto swiftly moved in front of Kaiyan and blocked the sannins head which grew off a long neck to try and bite the pink haired girl.

"why are you intervening Haze scum?" the sannin hissed as a great mass of steaming hot water was thrown into his face making him let go of the uchiha boy and fall to the ground clutching at his face.

The sannin (Orochimaru) stopped clutching at his face only to pull off a layer and rush at the haruno girl once again. Naruto held his hand up in front of her and said only 3 words; "Go get help."

"Uh uh y-yes YES I'll be back with help." with that Sakura jumped and ran onto the tree branches.

"ok snake face let's play, Wind Whirlpool no jutsu!" he yelled to which the snake sannin yelled in hurt.

~#~with sakura~#~

"ANKO!!!!, help!" she yelled as she crashed into the gate.(I hate Sakura – that's why she get's hurt so much )

"What is it girl?" Anko said annoyance in her voice.

"Huh ha huh ha." Trying to formulate a full sentence, she got her breath and said; "There's a really creepy guy in the forest who attacked me and my team and is calling himself Orochimaru." She finished and puffed as she watched Anko call over to ANBU and give them orders to take directly to the Hokage.

"Right what's-your-face" she started only to be cut off by the young Genin saying; "Sakura!"

"Right Sakura, do you know why Orochimaru in the forest?" Anko asked

"He said something about wanting Sasuke's body…" Sakura said as she looked into space.

"Anko!" a voice behind Anko startled her into turning around. Facing the hokage she bowed slightly "Hokage- sama, Orochimaru has been seen trying to take Sasuke Uchiha from the forest." She said sternly.

"ANBU, Uchiha's, Hyuga's let's go!" Minato said as he leapt over the 5 meter fence and landed not stopping but running full speed ahead.

"You are coming with us girl." One of the Uchihas said gruffly picking Sakura up and throwing her over his shoulder and went off in the direction of the hokage.

20 minutes of running full speed through the trees of the forbidden forest the hokage heard a male yell and figured it must have been Sai, the strange artist of the group! 'I must hurry' Minato thought to himself.

^~^ after Sakura left^~^

"Wind whirlpool" Tuni said as he leapt up into the air to dodge and attack by one of Orochimaru's little gay followers.

'Pathetic' Naruto thought as he dodged it quickly.

"Feel free to join in guys." Naruto said loudly so the other eight could hear him and all jumped into action.

'This should be interesting.' Garra thought jumping off the branch he was previously perched on and sprung into action.

"Hey big guy!, You with the bad hair cut!, no the other one, no not you!, YES YOU! Come here! I feel like fighting someone." Words of taunting could be heard from where Minato was signaling him to where he should go.

The sounds got closer and so did the small platoon of ninja.

"Hizashi, what do you see?" Minato asked in a hushed tone.

"The haze ninja you greeted, it's seems he is fighting with Orochimaru and … winning?" the Hyuga was baffled I genin holding of a sannin? Unheard of!

"Hokage-sama get out of the way!" he said as he pulled Minato out of the way and watched as a large object flew past them hitting a large tree.

"Oh dear god!" was all Hizashi could say walking up expecting a bloody mass instead found a young masked brow haired girl getting out of the dent in the tree and she started giggling.

"OH MY GOD, HAHAHAHAHAHA, THERE IS A BUG DOWN MY SHIRT!!" she laughed and tried to get whatever down her shirt.

"You are going to pay for that you little bitch." One of the goons from Orochimaru's gay posse yelled and reared up and kicked Tess right in the stomach.

"Huh?" Tess said looking down and finished by saying "YOU MISSED ASSHOLE!"

To this remark the hokage let out a stifled laugh.

"Right I'm bored can we kill them now?" Kaiyan said from behind her mask. In response to her question a great gale rose up from the ground.

"I will be back for you Sasuke!" with that Orochimaru was gone with no trace whatsoever. Screams were heard as 2 men and one woman were killed by a great sand storm.

__________________________________________________________

I'm sorry I will get u the fifth chapter sooner

And plz comment, I like knowing how I can improve 


	5. Training bra :O yep

Hiya! I'm back! Mi net has been suspended TT~TT it's so sad. Neways I'm hoping people like this chapter (AND PLEASE COMMENT!!)I'm going to do it!

I'll stop writing! I will!

Previously on Forgotten family…

"I will be back for you Sasuke!" With that Orochimaru was gone with no trace whatsoever. Screams were heard as 2 men and one woman were killed by a great sand storm.

Now on forgotten family…

The gale got harsher until the screams ceased, as the screaming stopped so did the gale of sand.

The hokage and bystanders stood there amazed all thinking; 'Is their village really that strong that even the genins are able to stand in a sannin level?'

"My god…" the hokage whispered only to be confronted by the one he knew as Tuni face to mask.

"Enjoy the show, hokage – sama?" Tuni said amusement bout the hokage's stunned face obvious in his voice.

"It was quite remarkable, tell me who is your sensei?" Minato sounded curious to know the answer.

"Our sensei is and always will be time and hard work." Tuni said smugly 'I'm sorry but if you knew you would probably keep us in this village for the rest of our lives' Naruto thought sadly.

"Hokage – Sama we must leave immediately, we cannot interfere with the exams, it will make the games unfair and Konaha will not be trusted to rule future exams." Hizashi said solemnly.

"You are quite right Hizashi, as always." Minato said as he eyed his old friend carefully before nodding.

"I am glad to see that you are unharmed Tuni, and the rest of your teams." Sakura said kindly as she stared coldly at the red haired girl and humphed turning her nose up towards the red head. "and if you happen to make it through I will beat you in a battle and Sasuke's eyes won't go wondering towards you!"(she changes loves very quickly, as I said I hate her and her name is SAKURA – WHORE=]) She said as she walked past the nine jinchurichi. Tuni couldn't hold back anymore and started laughing hysterically at Sakura.

"What is the matter with you, I could beat her any time she's SO beneath me." This only earned an outbreak from Garra and Garek.

"You?, you beat her? (Laughing)" Gaara choked out "And she's beneath you? (More laughing) I'm not sure if you've noticed at all training  
bra but she's already a 12 c in bra's." this only earned a snicker form the Hokage.

Flustered Sakura went up and tried hitting Gaara only to be stopped by an invisible force.

"WHAT?!, that should at least made you double over!" Sakura screamed infuriated.

"What make him double over in laughter?" Tuni said only adding to her madness.

"You know what?" Sakura said her voice heavy with hate "Your all beneath me!, that's why you're picking on me! And you." Sakura said pointing to Tess "YOU have a crush on MY Sasuke – kun."

"(LAUGHING) oh my god, why would I want him (cough) when I've got Garen here" she said hugging tightly to Gaara only have him move his arm around her to embrace her warmth.

Sakura's jaw hit the ground, 'who did this bitch think she was?'

"Well good bye children, have fun in the rest of the exams (snicker) and don't hurt training bra – I mean Sakura too much" Minato said as he turned around and signaled for all the men to follow him and ran off into the forest.

"Well I'm thinking you will need help training bra, one of you teammates are unconscious and the other has a concussion and isn't responding to anything, not even the squirrel who keeps throwing nuts at him." Tuni said as he walked up and grabbed out a scroll and performed 3 hand signs and on top of the scroll three more scrolls appeared, Tuni grabbed the left one and the other to disappeared to reveal 4 scrolls and when Tuni grabbed the right one a large scroll came up and he opened it and a range of medicines and herbs came into existence, Sakura's jaw dropped to the ground once again.

"Tess can you patch them up please?" Tuni said kindly to the red head.

The red head nodded once and grabbed a number of items and walked over to Sasuke.

"You will have to help this one bro" Tess said a she pointed her head sideward and stood up to walk over to Sai and started very basic healing on his head injury.

"hmmm I hate helping people" Tuni said and just as Sakura had picked her jaw off the ground it dropped again as Tuni started to take off his shirt to reveal a (OMG *drools* such a nympho (me ^.^)) six pack stomach which made Sakura's drool worth cleaning.

"This is going to take a while and the sun is getting higher now and hotter" he peeled the last of his shirt off and walked over to Sasuke and started to channel a wave of chakra into the young Uchiha's body.

"What are you doing to Sasuke?" Sakura asked with a hint of authority in her voice.

"Molesting him of course…" Tuni said making Sakura's face go red and her eyes to close it got a choking reaction from Talia.

"You're kidding right?" Sakura asked as she tried to make her pace presentable to the world again.

"I don't know, am I?" Tuni said as he lifted his head up and looked at Sakura.

"I hope you are…" Sakura said distantly, looking at Tuni's mask.

"Don't hope too much." Tuni said amused.

Sakura fainting could be heard for the entire forbidden forest.

"Ditz." Gaara said simply as he walked up to Naruto and unmasked his face.

(A/N: ok I have a question: do you want Gaara to have his tat or not?)

A henge was in place over his face, his eyes now dark purple instead of the once aqua blue orbs. His face still obtaining his beautiful color the only difference was his eyes.

"You think aye? Not into her that much?" Tuni said unmasking his face to find an almost white colored skin compared to the skin that covered Tuni's torso. Blue eyes replaced by green orange and facial features covered with a plain face compared to his real face Tuni looked _almost_ ugly.

"Why would I go for training bra when I have your beautiful sister?"

Gaara said plainly looking at Tess who was currently helping Sai up.

"Good point" Tuni said emotionlessly.

"We got company guys!" Kaiyan said from her perch on a rather large tree.

Slipping on their masks Gaara and Naruto went over to the area of green grass and started setting a small but effective trap.

"This could be bad… one on them is an Inuzuka and they have a Hyuga with them to." Talia said only to continue "Their being chased by a number of people 6 more people just joined them." (Shika's team and tema's team)

"Ok get ready guys!" Tuni said as he mad a cloaking jutsu over the three leaf genin.

"Five, Four, Three, Two, One." Talia counted down slowly.

"Their here!" Kaiyan yelled out.

"Ok once the sand and leaf are in here close the dome Garen!" Tuni said looking at the now masked Gaara.

"Very well, but how do I explain my abilities?" Gaara asked Tuni.

"You don't." Tuni said a he took out a kunai and threw it at a tree.

"Kiba! Duck down!" a feminine voice said in haste as a kunai flew past her ear going for a medium height brown haired boy.

"Hinata are you okay? Did it hit you?" Shino ran up behind her and looked at her ear while still running.

"Its fine, it didn't hit." Hinata said as she hastily continued up to Kiba "there is a large dome up ahead, Temari, you can come out now." With that a large boy jumped out followed by a blonde haired girl and then by a boy covered in black with makeup – I mean war paint on…(:P I love Kankuro {not literally, I'm with neji :D})

"Let's go. The dome looks like its waiting for us." Hinata said a she deactivated her byukugan.

"Sounds like a plan Hinata." Temari said as she leapt over the branch, running towards the large dome.

They got to the dome and were confronted with a blonde haired masked Haze Nin.

"Hello and welcome, you are welcome to rest here for the night, but there will be no attacking in this dome, is that understood?" he said.

"Is that understood?" Tuni said as he walked them into the dome.

Six yes's sounded through the dome.

"Have you all got your scrolls?" Tuni said as he walked up a tree to check on Sasuke.

"We only have an earth scroll." Hinata said as she looked up this boy who was still not wearing a shirt.

"G, could you get them one of the heaven scrolls please?" Tuni said as he walked down the tree (G- what Naruto calls Gaara)

"You have a _spare_ scroll?" Ino asked as she gawked at Tuni.

"Correction; Scrolls" A red haired girl said as she jumped down from her sitting spot on the large tree next to the one previously occupied by Gaara.

"Where did you get them from?" Ino asked yet another question.

"From the staring 15 teams there are only 9 left" Talia said as she jumped down to go to the bucket of water to get rehydrated.

"You killed them?" Shikamaru asked as he stared at the girl currently at the bucket of water as she bent over he quickly moved his head in the opposite direction.

"No we only spooked them and they set of their flares." Talia said as she walked up to Naruto and hugged him, slumping in his grip saying "I'm tired!"

"yes you probably are… after we had all of that fun today" Tuni said as he picked her up and put her on the floor after getting a clone and pulling out a scroll making a small sleeping mat, blanket and pillow.

"Sleep well Lea." Tuni hushed in her ear as she slowly drifted into her slumber.

"Well G, has you scrolls and we will be accompanying you to the tower tomorrow." Tuni said as he stretched out and picked up Talia (with all the stuff she is sleeping in) and walked over to a small makeshift tent – for like missions n shit like that – went in and soon returned with 10 small scrolls.

"All you have to do is press the small red dot then your sleeping gear will appear." Tuni said as he threw a carol to each of the leaf and sand nins.

"Ok and thank you for this, we appreciate it." Temari said as she walked towards the tree and pressed the red dot and allowed the contents to fall on the ground.

"night guys sleep well." She said as she took off her shoes and curled up into the sheets and fell asleep.

"we will try" Hinata said as she went over near Temari and started to assemble and go to bed.

All of the members of the rescues teams slept peacefully knowing they where getting looked after by the haze teams.

Fifth chapter guys! Thx and comment! I just want a comment!!! PLZ im dying here I want comments!


	6. protection

Comment plz???? ;)

A loud screech resounded through the forest as Sakura awoke to find a small squirrel sleeping on her blanket.

"Get off you disgusting ugly creature! Get off, get off, get off!" Sakura screeched only to be smacked into the wall of the dome with a large cloud of sand.

"Shut up you pathetic excuse for a shinobi!" a voice rang from the tree above where she _was_ sleeping in. As Sakura regained her composure she saw the most tanned body she had ever seen and the hardest abs she'd seen in a long time. She fainter abruptly and fell to the ground earing a loud thump from the collision.

"Fucking dumb ass whore." Tess said as she came up and rub her hand over the hard tanned body slowly earning a growl from Garen.

"If this wasn't the forest but our house you'd all over me wouldn't you?" /he said as he chuckled and pulled her hand up and slowly kissed the small red and black jeweled gold ring.

"Damn, how'd you guess?" Tess said.

"I know your mind off by heart." Garen said "and your beautiful body..." he finished with a smile. Tess blushed a dark shade of pink under her mask reached up and took her mask off just enough to reveal her lips, she let her lips mould into Garens. A loud voice boomed from down on the ground stopping the couple from going much further...

"Hey Garen once you've finished eating my sisters face would you two mind coming down and helping pack up?" Tuni's loud voice frightened tess so much she nearly fell off the branch but her fall was stopped by Garens arm around her waist.

"We will be ready when we are ready Tuni!" Garra snarled at Naruto.

"Remember if you knock her up before you slip that ring on her finger in 7 years not only will I rip you balls off, deep fry them then serve them to the kage's as dumplings but you will also name the kid after me..." Naruto said as he turned around to show them an unmasked face with no henge, he looked like a tanned and whiskered version of the Yondaime, his father, he turned around once again only to have his mask up.

On the other side of the dome the packing was nearing an end with a lazy Shikamaru lazing about and getting scolded for doing so.

"This is so troublesome." Shikamaru murmured.

They slowly packed their bags as the dome seemed to dissipate slowly.

After the whole amount of teams were packed and ready he rest of the dome seemed to just collapse. All of the sand and leaf teams watched in awe as Garen carries Sai and Tuni carried Sasuke and Tess dragged Sakura who was obviously very conscious by the ear.

"LET GO OF ME YOU FAGGOT!" Sakura screams only to be silenced by a hard hand clapping over her mouth.

Muffled sounds could be heard until Sakura suddenly fell asleep and flopped to the ground. Laughter resounded through the group of genin.

Tess picked her up and slung her over her shoulder mumbling something about a certain whore needing to go on a diet.

They were nearing the tower and a thin wall of sand covering they're every step protecting them from every possible danger.

"STOP!" Lea yelled as the group came to a stand still.

"Okay now that you've brought the group to a complete fucking stand still, mind telling me what this is about?" Stacey said pissed off about stopping.

"Melastia" Lea said and the haze groups immediately got into a crouching position performing hand signs. The other teams who did not know what was happening stood there dumbfounded.

"It's gone!" Lea yelled and they stood up and started talking in an unknown language. (I really cant be bothered making up a language so just pretend the English is an unknown language and the other teams and ppl cant understand them ok? )

The teams were still standing there dumbfounded (except Shikamaru who was staring dumbly [as usual] at the other teams)

"If there was an illusion up why did you not sences it Kai? They can't of figured out a way to elude your senses we are royally screwed." Tuni said in the language of the haze.

"My sences are in fine condition it's just that the Sharingan is not meant to sence things of that higher level." Kaiyan said her elegant voice mkin the language sound magic. Naruto nodded and turned around signing to the others that the conversation was over.

"lets go!" Tess yelled taking the lead with Garen. All the teams followed.

Two hours after three very flawed attacks that Tuni had easily taken care of they arrived at the tower only to have to solve a riddle.

"They really need to learn how to make harder riddles aye." Tess said as she opened the scroll and said three key words out of it which opened a door to the right.

"Let's go you nymphos (sex addicts : P) its time to meet our makers." Tuni aid as he walked through the door only to be rushe at by a number of medical ninja's concerned with Sasuke's wellbeing '_obviously Uchiha nins' _ Naruto thought.

The hokage rushed up to Tuni. "Tuni, are you alright? You aren't hurt are?" the Hokage stressed.

"Yes I'm fine what are you my father?" Tuni said in a hurtful tone. _'I'm sorry, knowing would only hurt you more...' _

"You were attacked by an s ranked criminal, I have the right to-- " he stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Celeste's necklace.

"_Shit! Hide your necklace Celeste!" _Naruto said through the link, as sson as he said it the necklace was replace by a thick leather chain with the word bitch on.

"I could have sworn I just saw--" The hokage said before pausing. "Never mind, I'm imagining things now, I'm sorry."

"I have the right to panic when this could damage relationships between our villages especially when you kage is coming to watch the third and forth exams." He said regaining his composure _' her necklace looked like the one Kushina and I bought for celste when she was a baby.' _ Minato (hokage) thought sadly.

"Hn, whatever old man we have to go wash up and send scrolls back to the Areokage, so see you." Garen said as he passed the Hokage and the others followed.

"The announcements start in two hours be sure to be back." Minato said in a saddened tone.

"Whatevs old man." Tess yelled as she jumped on Garens back and yelled "Piggyback." This earned a chuckle from Tuni, giggles from the other girls and a groan from Garen.

Tess laughed, and hugged him even tighter. Lea Walked up to Tuni and opened up there personal link. _"I'm tired." _She said as she was slowly slipping into a sleeping state. Tuni saw this and picked her up bridal style and walked off.

By the way Sai and Sasuke were taken by the medical ninja :S


	7. tittle tatter? :O

Chapter 7 :O omg hahaha im so proud aye.

Previously on forgotten family.

Lea Walked up to Tuni and opened up there personal link. _"I'm tired." _She said as she was slowly slipping into a sleeping state. Tuni saw this and picked her up bridal style and walked off.

Now on forgotten family.

All the jinchurichi were dressed in new clothes (ima put the links in the ending bit so you can know what they are all wearing [can't be fucked explaining each outfit.] I'm lazy like that).

"We have an hour to get there and I'm hungry like hell so can we go get some ramen?" Tess bounced around her shirt bouncing with her.

"Fine but I'm not ailed by a stomach the size of Konaha so I will not need the ramen shop's supply like you and your brother will Tess." Garen said. (BTW: they are not wearing there masks because they have a henge over themselves)

Tess scowled at her boyfriend.

"Don't be a sour puss you." Stacey said as she walked past tess and out the door.

Screams were heard coming from the young Uchiha.

An hour later --*--

The jinchurichi walked through the halls of the meeting tower and came to a door. They opened to be mobbed by a bunch of screaming girls.

"Oh my god Tuni did you really face off with orochimaru?!" Girls Screamed were about to drag him away until ...

"Bitches get your hands off my man!" Lea yelled which made every girl in there turn their heads to the frail Hyuga and start laughing.

"You want to see why he chose me?" She asked the group of girls to which the all replied: When I win I got dibs bitches!

"Have fun chookie!" Tess yelled as she walked away to reclaim her brother from the claws of the seething dragons.

Lea mouthed a thank you to Tess.

"Bring it bitches." She said smiling.

Kaiyan and the other jinchurichi just walked over to Tess and sat down at the bench she was sitting at with a now psychotic Naruto who was repeating 'Ugly girls tried stealing me!'

"It's always polite to allow your opponent or opponents to have the first hit but seeing as you all have no chance of hurting me it wont be necessary so take your best shot." Lea said arrogantly.

Gasped were scattered throughout the crowd but it was not long until they all attacked at once and Lea simply raised her right hand and pushed it forward and all of the attackers were thrown against various objects, walls, the floor, chairs, tables and other things as well.

"Now I trust you will not touch him again, because if you do I will not hold back." Lea went over and hugged Naruto who returned the embrace.

As the girls got up the doors burst open with many ANBU and the hokage in the middle of the cluster of them.

"Please take a seat and we will continue with the next exam." Minato said as he walked by and glance at Tess's chest to see if he really was hallucinating or not.

No necklace at all.

With that he looked forward and walked up to the microphone.

The speech about becoming respectful shinobi and shit (as Tess would put it :S) about nothing in particular.

"I will now read out the matches." He said and everybody in the large hall breathed a loud huff signing to the hokage that it was about time.

Matches:

Tuni Vs. Sai

The crowd cheered 'Tuni, Tuni.' While a wave of anger washed over Lea.

Lea vs. Neji

Lea sighed '_out of all the shinobi why him?!'_ she thought.

Tess vs. Sakura

"Your dead whore AHHH! What the hell why am I always the one getting hurt (Cause I hate you sakura that's why.)." Sakura yelled.

Stacey vs. Hinata

Whoop whoop! The crowd yelled.

Shikamaru vs. Temari.

"Yawn what??" Shikamaru yawned loudly as he sat up from sleeping.

Yuna vs. Ten Ten.

No one said anything but 'who the hell?'

Garen vs. Kankuro

Gaara went wide eyed and Tess took his hand to console him.

Auron vs. Choji.

O.o weird crowd.

Noumea vs. Shino

O.o weird crowd

Lee vs. Zaku

No noise came from the crowd.

Ino vs. Kin

Ino Ino Ino was chanted through the crowd.

Sasuke vs. Dosu

The previous fans of Sasuke stayed quiet and just looked at him as if to say 'hahaha suck shit you ass wipe, well go and make your daddy proud.'

(that's all the matches that im going to so [im sorry but I wont be writing a fighting scene] )

Tuni Vs. Sai

Winner – Tuni, the Fangirls swarmed to him but when they saw Lea approach him the turned and went back to their sits still fearing her threat.

Lea vs. Neji

Winner – Lea, she could not bare hurting her brother but she had to.

Tess vs. Sakura

Winner – Tess, Sakura was to busy mouthing off about how much Tuni was going to love her after she beat her and Tess just walked up and slapped her in the face.

Stacey vs. Hinata

Winner: Stacey, her only words were at the end when Hinata passed out she said K.O and smiled.

Temari won.

Yana vs. Ten Ten

Winner: Yana who bowed slowly to her defeated opponent.

Auron vs. Choji

Winner: Auron.

Noumea vs. Shino

Winner: Draw.

Garen vs. Kankuro

Winner: Gaara. He left wordlessly

Dosu and Kin won their matches while Zaku and Sasuke came out a draw.

All the contestants went back to their seats while those who needed medical attention got it.

"The 4th exams will start in two weeks, I hope you guys are ready!" The hokage said as he stood up to the podium and stood down.

"Yes but we have to spend two weeks here? How will they not-" Tuni was cut off by the hokage walking up behind them.

"Areokage it's good to finally meet the man Iv heard so much about." Minato said with a broad smile on his face.

"Minato is there somewhere we could talk, more privately?" The Areokage asked and Minato nodded curious to find out what could be so important to require a private room?

'Puzzling indeed.

-.- and another fucked up chapter :P


End file.
